comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2019-01-07 - Spiderverse Rumble
Peter Parker looks up at the house camera, then back at the untouched desktop computer. He taps a key, and the whole monstrous scene begins again. It started when the front door is blown off its hinges. the audio works far too well, as Aunt May looks out, her face angered but startled. Then the Wrecking Crew move in, the door frame creaking outward as Thunderball shoves his way in. He is followed by Bulldozer, Piledriver, and the Wrecker. Aunt May is no fool. She doesn't resist, but only asks, "What do you want?" Thunderball grins. "You. Because your toothpick nephew is going to send a message to Spider-Man for us." May points at the camera. "Tell him yourself. He can hear you." TB looks up and grins. "So much for the security. HEY, Petey boy! Guess what you're going to do? You're going to call a number we leave you when you have Spider-Man there. THEN we are going to tell him where to go." A few snickers. "And not the USUAL places, either. Understand us, Spider-Man! You show up late, she dies. You bring anyone else, she dies. You bring in the cops, SHE DIES BADLY." "You don't frighten me, you no-account bullies!" May spat at him. TB grins to her. "Then you don't know jack about us." Back to the camera. "Call, and call QUICK." Then the camera is smashed and the screen goes dark. He can see the number. It is slashed into the new wallpaper above the couch. Gwen and Ben were at the Wrecking Crew's run down apartment. The time for the kidnapping on the thumb drive was...then! They raced out the window, with Gwen spider-webbing the broken down laptop with thumbdrive to her lower back as they swing from Hell's Kitchen all the way to Aunt May's! They race at inhuman speed web-slinging along, but...still arrive too late. The front door is busted in, and Gwen has a 'sense' that Peter might be inside. "This...isn't good," she says, holding Ben back from going any further, and pulling him back to hide on a roof top nearby. "Let's see what else is on that thumb drive. It's too quiet, they already left," she says with pain in her tone. She has allies to call, but they need a target. Kara Zor-El was actually pretty annoyed and confused. She went back to her place to take a quick shower and get a change of clothes after first calling Aunt May's 'pottery class' - which didnt seem to actually be a thing today. So not only was Peter going through some sort of mental breakdown with dyeing his hair blonde and going out the bathroom window rather than going to her apartment with her, he was also lying to her. Rao! So rude! She figured that maybe he was at Aunt May's home and they'd have to have a long talk about what the heck was going on with him. When she got there, there were a couple of problems. 1) Peter's hair was back to being brown, not blonde. 2) He didnt have soda spilled all over him anymore. 3) Oh yeah the front door was busted off its hinges with a huge hole in the front! Kara rushes in. "Peter?!" she calls, going to where Peter was, in front of the computer. "Peter, what's going on? Where's May?! What is going on with you keeping on changing your hair color? What was the deal at the pizzeria? What's going on?" Peter turned to look at her, and the confusion on his face was as clear as sunshine. "Kara? Kara, Aunt May's been kidnapped! They want Spider-Man, and...wait. Changing hair color? Pizzeria? I was at the new building working on the layout, I haven't been anywhere near the pizza place..." Scarlet Spider as he was dubbed by Gwen is a man on fire as he races toward that familiar house in Queens. He was moments from propelling himself through the front door and ready for a fight. At the last moment Gwen pulls him back and he finds himself hiding on Anna May Watson's roof. His spider mask eyes go wide at the arrival of Supergirl. "Pete's in there? This may not turn out good. I ran into her today in civillian clothes." He shakes his head, "Look lets go fess up and go find Aunt... err Mrs. Parker. Get her home safe." "We can find her, just...we gotta keep Peter safe," Gwen hisses. "If he gets caught...the entire Spider-Verse will unravel," she says. She then unhooks the laptop from her lower back. She takes it out of sleeper mode and pulls up the file again. "Here. It says they are taking her to a transport, and moving her to...," she taps the nasty screen. "There!" She nods firmly, "It's an under the ground warehouse, limited movement other than it's of decent size. Limits web-slinging. Perfect place for the Wrecking crew and siblings to overpower Petey." She stands up and closes the laptop and webs it up against the chimney. "We can fetch it later. Let's get going. I'll contact my allies." She makes sure Ben is going to follow her before she starts web-slinging away. She hopes the villains haven't called Peter yet...unbeknownst to her, they left the number for him to call. He will not be far behind! Instead, she taps her ear, asking Janet to patch her into a conference call to Miles and Miguel as she web-slings. She does not stick around, worried that Kara or Peter will find them if they do. Better to communicate while on the move. Aunt May's life matters. Thwip! Thwip! Miguel was web-slinging, on duty as Spider-Man 2099. So, imagine his surprise when he gets a sudden call from Gwen. "Hey, Spidey here. What's up?" the more futuristic sound to his voice easily details him as the Spidey from the far, far future. He'll stop at a roof top so he can listen more clearly. "Wait, they did WHAT?" Kara Zor-El looks around. "Well if you werent at the pizzeria, and Aunt May's missing I don't think that's a coincidence." she says, looking around, then at the computer. "What happened?" Peter pointed to the screen. "The Wrecking Crew. They kidnapped Aunt May. They want Spider-Man." He looked to the number on the wall. "That's probably a burner phone we can't trace. But we have to call, and we have to play along for awhile. They have to think that you're not going to be with me." He frowned in thought. "Kara. Can you fly to the moon and send a message to the League? Have them register you as handling something on the moon so they think you are there?" "Yeah we better come back for that. Anna Watson finds that lap top up there or well somebody cleaning out her gutters finds it. There might be alot of explaining for somebody." Ben says shooting a webline to catch up with Gwen, "Wait, Allies? you mean like... other Spider-men? Great, I get to explain myself to multiple Peter Parkers. I was hoping to get out of town without having to explain myself to any Peter Parkers. One better not be an animorphic spider-pig. It's already been one of those days. Anyway lets go get Aunt May and save the day." Kara Zor-El pauses. "You... want me to fly to the moon while May's been kidnapped." Somewhere in Brooklyn, Ultimate Spider-Man, aka Miles Morales, is laying on top of a speeding train that races through the city, with one knee folded over the other, and one arm folded behind his head. He's in his black and red Spider-Man costume, with the addition of a black and red hoodie because it's New York in January and his mom doesn't want him catching a cold and his Spider-Man costume isn't completely the warmest thing on earth. Currently, he holds his phone in his hand, hovering over his face as he scrolls through a playlist, with earbuds tethered to it, and winding up underneath of his mask to be inside of his ears. He's just started with Aesop Rock's "None Shall Pass" when the song is interrupted by the call from Ghost-Spider. "Oh... oh no..." Miles says, as he rolls over onto his stomach and rises up to the tips of his fingers and toes on the top of the rushing train. "Yeah, I'm not far... I'll be there in just a few!" With that, the Ultimate Spider-Man launches himself from the back of the train with a high, inhumanly fast leap with a slow arcing backflip, twisting as he comes out and THWIPing a webline off to head towards the destination! Peter shook his head. "Just long enough for them to register your presence there, and then to get back here as soon as possible. I am going to send a signal when I need you, using the SuperPhone. When I do...I want you to come in like the wrath of God...or Rao, anyway." "They aren't, their different Spider-folks, and they are in this verse, and they can keep secrets! I trust them," Ghost-Spider says into the reciever as the guys answer and she explains the situation: Aunt May kidnapped. Wrecking Crew calling out Spider-Man. The siblings are waiting at this warehouse address to kill Aunt May and Spider-Man. Arrive and be ready to burst in and save Aunt May and kick everyone's arses before Spidey arrives! Yep, Miguel's reaction is pretty much a good one. And Miles? It's so sweet! She has some great friends, even if she doesn't want to admit it too much. "Good. Meet everyone there, and...I'm bringing another ally. Call him...Scarlet Spider. He's my Scarlet O'Hara. It will make sense when you meet him." She then disconnects. Shit, shit, shit! Web-sling, web-sling, web-sling. Hurrrrrrry up! Still going to take a good ten minutes or so for everyone to gather, it is across town! And that doesn't include planning to enter the former super-villain base. Kara says, "And... these Wrecking Crew people will know I'm on the moon." She nods slowly. Peter probably knew more about these people than she did, for sure. Still, didn't sound like a great plan to her. But she'd still do what Peter was asking. "Okay.... I guess I'm flying to the moon."" Peter put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "I don't know how much you know about the Crew, but they have magical weapons. You might not think a crowbar could hurt you, but theirs CAN. So be watchful." Miguel just blinks then, before he shrugs at Gwen's call. "Alright, I'm on my way. Try not to do anything stupid UNTIL I get there." THWIP! And off Miguel goes to meet with his fellow Web Slingers! and probably a Kryptonian along the way. he runs along the side of a building, performs a front flip, and fires two webs, slingshotting himself in between two building very tight and close to each other. He'll probably arrive in short order! "Frankly Gwen, I don't give a damn. Okay, I haven't been keeping up but just how many Spider People are in this town? Natively? Does Jameson know?" Sure that was Rhet Buttlers line but he didn't know much about the movie. "Still not in love with the that name." He frowns, "So these Inheriters are all about kiling Spiders. They got any weakness, we're going to exploit. I mean everyone knows about the wrecking crew. They're big dumb, and a bit cunning. " He was following Spider-Woman's lead. His webslinging is not crazy or creative. He's just swinging as fast as he could go. Man if Jamerson finds out about This he'd have kittens! A whole litter. There'd be a day of the week dedicated to each Spider-Man. Kara Zor-El nods a bit, then heads out of the house and takes off into the sky for the moon. Again, didn't make sense to her, but she wasn't going to argue with Peter when Aunt May was being kidnapped. "Ummm..., one is from the future, another is from an alternative universe where there spider-verse got destroyed, and, then there is me, you, and Spider-Man and Jumping Spider! I'm from an AU, and the last three are from this world?" Well, that's something, right? "There are more in aother verses too! Like I met a Silk once, kinda bitchy and a little villiany. Anyway," she keeps flinging herself to where she needs to be. The Justice League is sure to help Kara with putting out a fake article saying she is doing a mission for them out in space, being the awesome feminine rights heroine she is! That is what they are there for after all! "Scarlet Spider? That's pretty cool! Maybe I should change my name... Black Spider?" Miles asks. "Mmm... that's kinda... Why do so many black heroes have to be called Black Whatever? Like Black Lightning? Why can't he just be Lightning? Spider-boy? I'm... I'm getting too big for that... Oh! I can be Wolf Spider! Though people will think I'm a werewolf or something. Tarantula has been tainted by villains... All the good Spider names are already taken!" Meanwhile, Spider-Miles is almost to the meeting point, webbing his scrawny butt off at top speeds. If only he had that Bullet girl around again to give him a boost. That'd help! Thankfully Brooklyn and Queens are neighbors, so he doesn't have far to go, and it doesn't take long before the hooded, black and red clad Spider-Miles is rounding a corner right behind Gwen and Ben. Peter waited until Kara was gone, then dialed the number from the wall. "WEBHEAD." "LUNKHEAD," Spider-Man responded. "I want proof of life from May Parker." "Sure." There was a pause, then the voice came, and his heart almost tore itself loose. "Let go of me, you big lummox!" Oh, thank God in heaven. "All right. What do you want for her safety?" "Gonna send you a GPS signal, Webby. When you give yourself up, she goes free." The call abruptly disconnected, but a ping from the GPS locator appeared a few moments later. "There's also another Spider-woman that isn't you. She was an Avenger for a while. Maybe still is. I dunno." Scarlet Spider says as he swings in side by side with Gwen, "We should almost be there. These guys have any weakness? I'm hoping it's punching in the mouth." Miguel arrives ahead of most everyone else. But that's the thing...he arrived ahead of everyone else. "Really? I'm the first one? Come on...." he hears the chatter on coms. "WHoever said they wanted to be Black Spider? that is heinously racist." because he needed to poke fun at SOMEBODY. But now Spider-Man waits...until the rest of his spider-brethren arrive. "Oh ya, someone mentioned her, why I've been going by Ghost-Spider." She forgot! Gwen never met her, so forgot her! "The siblings? Umm...not really. The Wrecking Crew? You know more about them than I do. I just know 'magicial weapons, ooooh,'." Still Gwen had arrivs at a nearby rooftop, moving to give Miguel a harsh pat on the back. "Early to rise too, aren't ya?" She's teasing him, obviously. She then waves to Miles as he arrives. "Alright, time to get to basement. They are going to try and kill Aunt May as soon as we show up, so the first job is to secure her. Scarlet, that's your job," she snap points at him. "You can go in first and confuse them, thinking you are Spider-Man in that...horriable outfit copy of his. Hopefully they are too dumb to notice, the siblings won't be if they are there. We want to draw them out after Aunt May is secured," she states. "Their bait is about to be stolen, they won't let that happen without a fight. They have all the physical enhancements, so be careful," she warns. "They won't fight to injure, they fight to kill." "Wait," Miles says, as he lands in a crouch on the ledge of the roof. "If we're going to go try to secure Aunt May first... Maybe I should be the one to do that? Unless anyone else here can become invisible?" It's not a pointed question. Miles turns the large white lenses of his red on black mask towards Scarlet Spider and Future Spider, with the wide eyed look on the mask reflecting a look of curiosity. "...Man, you both have really cool outfits, too. Just sayin'." Peter had suited up while he had been talking to them, and was out the window and swinging as soon as he got the location. He also sent the location to Kara as well, adding the text, "ON THE WAY. HOW LONG TO GET TO NYC FROM THE MOON?" If Aunt May got killed because of him, he was going to hang up Spider-Man forever. Too many people he loved were getting killed... The return text from Kara to Peter just says "ABOUT 2 MIN. FAR - 250,000 MILES. Scarlet Spider looks at the other two Spider-men here. He was wearing a horrible all red Spider-Man outfit with no blue or no webs on it. Then a blue sleveless hoodie with a spider symbol on it. He nods his head, "Fellow Spider-Gentlemen and Spider-Lady. Sounds like a plan, I'll get Mrs. Parker away from them." He sounds like Peter trying to sound like he's not Peter. Then she brings up his horrible costume, "Hey I'm working with a budget and this guys got a hoodie on too." He points to Ultimate Spidey. Then he says in a mumble, "AND Somebody else, but she'll say her hoodie is cool." He points at Miles, "Yeah, you do that. I'll go distract them. Go figure. Turning invisible a spider power. That awesome and I'm jealous." He starts to head in the direction to go underground. "Let's go kick some ass." Ben Reilly adds to Miles, "Thanks, somebody's got some taste." Spider-Man responds to the text. "IN THREE MINUTES, START HEADING BACK. GO TO THE ROOF OF THE BAXTER BUILDING. YOU SHOULD HAVE THE GPS LOCATOR. IF YOU HEAR ME SAY 'COME,' HEAD OVER TO ME. IF I SAY MONDO, COME IN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE PROPERTY DAMAGE." "Well, if you want, Spider-dude, I can spruce up your outfit a little bit. But probably without unstable molecules, like mine." Miguel shakes his head at Miles, but it was an honest offer! To Scarlet Spider, he gives a nod. "Well, at least you tried." he looks to Gwen as he hears most of the plan. "Well....early to rise, latest to fall." A pause, "Oh ya. Duh." Ghost-Spider face palmed. "Ignore my stupidity for a moment. Scarlet can distract, Not Black Spider can secure Aunt May." She stands up straight to her AMAZING 5'5" height! "My future spider-friend, sounds kinda like super friends man..., you can enter with me." Side-track. "Scarlet, your hoodie sucks. I'll help you with that later. For now, this is more important." She indicates for Miles and Scarlet to enter first, with her and Miguel able to follow behind a bit, searching for vents or other ways to get through that are less...obvious than Scarlet's entrance (Miles excluded as he is invisible). As Miguel and Gwen enter behind the others, "Seriously? Latest to fall? You jokes are worse than mine," she says with a bit of humor. She reaches out to give Miguel's arm a gentle squeeze. She's nervous and scared, for Aunt May and of the Inheritors, but she's facing it anyway. She also feels guilty risking other people's lives. But...she suspects the others can understand how she feels all without her saying anything about it. Spider-Folks are awesome sauce like that! "You know, I feel pretty satisfied with my costume as is," Miles admits, as he looks down at his costume and nods. Comparing fashion notes even in a crisis. It's a thing. Still, Miles shrugs off his hoodie as he moves towards the group, and places a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "You're fine. I haven't seen another Spider with the power to go invisible... but then I guess I wouldn't would I? But you know what I mean! And Scarlett's hoodie is cool! I dig it! Maybe change the spider logo, but it's not bad! Take it easy on him! At least you can't see his mouth through the mask or something..." With that, Miles turns, walking backwards towards the ledge. "Alright. Just leave May to me! I'll just ninja on in there while the baddies are going after Scarlett and do a classic snatch and grab or something. Is that what they call it? Snatch and grab? Anyway, catch you cool kids on the flip si-!!!" Miles was just giving everyone fingerguns when he trips over the ledge of the roof, arms cartwheeling in every direction as he starts to fall back, and then just... vanishes. As Spider-Man makes his way towards the meeting place, he sends Kara information he had gotten access while still an Avenger. Bulldozer had a magic helmet that allowed him invulrnatility with charging people head-first. Thunderball had a ball-and-chain that he could destroy stuff with. And of course, Wrecker's crowbar, which was like a low-rent version of Thor's hammer. Spider-Man landed at the entrance to the building, looking through the open doorway. "All right, Crew...let's see what you got." He walked forward through the doorway. Scarlet calls back, "I'm done after this, remember." Finding the entrance into the building he'd seen on the site map. "Alright Ninja Spider, and here we go." He says pulling off a vent cover. Scarlet starts to crawl down it. Then he disappears down into a hole, well a large pipe that would lead into the place where they were keeping his Aunt May. "Second time crawling inside plumbing today." He calls back to Miles, "Alright Spidey, I'll give you count to ten to do your thing. THen I'll make my presence known. It'll take you longer but hopefully they'll be distracted with me. I'm going to try to stick to shadows. That and hope this guys think I'm the real deal and not a knock off." Then Ben finds his entrance. He pushes the grate open and giving it a count of 10 before back flipping onto the ground and into the shadows. "Hey Jackweeds, I'm here! Let Mrs. Parker go." Thunderball with his massive demolesting ball and Wrecker with his crow bar look over toward Ben. They don't get that it isn't the real Spider-Man at first. They are actually approaching him, appearing cocky as they do. "Look, the kid showed up! How sweet? Now we just need to hold him down while the our employers kill 'em," Wrecker states. "Easier said than done, but entirely within our capabilities," Thunderball states. Aunt May? Well, she's tied in a chair and gagged right now in the middle of the room against one wall that has no venting or exit at...well, other than a higher platform where there is an exit there. In reality, it isn't an exit, it's to where the siblings have been staying (and why Gwen couldn't find them!). Dozer and Pile Driver were standing behind Aunt May. They were on the look out for any funny business. They got they're arms crossed. Though Pile Driver calls out, "Wreck, you two got the Webhead or you want me and Bull Dozer to help? If the bosses don't mind, we can play Fourway tug of war." Let's change that to were on the look out. At the moment they're distracted by Ben and their two buddies. The man and the wooman watch impassively. "It is...strange...how hungry I am, brother." "Be patient. Soon we will have him, and then the family will be together again, and we shall hunt until the stars themselves grow cold." "It is something else that is strange. His scent is strong, but there is...something strange about it." "I think that is the hunger talking. You will feel better..." The lips part to reveal sharp teeth. "...once we have EATEN." Miles is silent. A sneaky spider. A sneaky invisible spider that is just sticking to the walls and to the shadows, because he feels safer in the dark, even if it means nothing with his camo ability. Slinking up, Miles crawls on all fours, slowly and surely, to just over where Dozer and Driver are, and, more importantly, to where Aunt May is tied to the chair. Alright, Miles. Think. The two are distracted. That makes this easier, but how can he get her out of here without... Miles descends from the ceiling on a paper thin line of webbing, slow and steady, hanging upside down until he is right behind Aunt May at the chair. Very quietly, he whispers into her ear, "Hold on, Miss Parker. I'll have you out of here in a jiffy. But you'll have to stay very, very quiet. I'm going to untie you, and then you're going to have to hold on to me, because we're taking the high road..." With that, Miles gets to work on unfastening the ties that bind May up! Aunt May shifts, but only slightly. She may be pushing 90, but there are no lost cells or loose wires. She shifts slightly to press the knots out to the person working to untie her. She doesn't say a word, does not lose her defeated look. This is what it is to be the aunt of Spider-Man, and she would not dishonor Benjy by failing. Well, the team has done a REMARKABLE job keeping those assholes busy. So, Miguel and Gwen believe that now is the time to strike! With a few THWIPS, Miguel lands first, behind cover and in stealth, slowly making his way to where he could possibly see the siblings. Eyes narrow. Gauging strength level....-ridiculous-?! Well...shit. this should be fun. He'll look to Gwen. "I'm going for the siblings." he whispers very softly. Spider-Man frowns, then moves a little faster. His Spider-Sense was tingling unpleasantly. For a moment, he thought about calling Kara, but felt in his gut that there was more to this. He had to know before he called Supergirl. Gwen only touches his shoulders with a barely whispered, "Be careful." Concern. But she lets him go reluctantly. She knows it MUST be done. She doesn't have much time to distract the two guarding Aunt May should they notice...shit...yep, one of them is looking funnily at Aunt May's wrist with this dumbfounded look on his face. Luckily it was a stupid one. Just a second or more! She only waits for Miguel to launch his attack, before she quickly follows up from being part-way up a wall toward the corner. She leaps off, putting a distracting glob of web at both Piledriver and Bulldozer. "To your left!" She lands and waves her arms at them like...I don't know Daffy Duck? She's nuts. But she needs Miles to get Aunt May out of there! She will be freaking when Peter bursts through those doors any second now, but she will be thankful for Kara later! Not that she isn't thankful for Peter, she's just....insanely protective of him. "Hold me down, while people kill me? Wrecker, Wrecker that's not very nice." Scarlet Spider jumping out of the way of the soon to be coming crow bar meant for his face. The crowbar hitting the ground. Ben grabs onto wrecker arm, "Hey Wrecker! WHat did the five knuckles say to the face?" THe villian of course says, "What?" Then he pulls himself up launching a fist as a haymaker for the villains jaw, "Punch." This leaves Scarelt Spider exposed to the world in his dorky costume. "When Chapel did it, it was funnier." That ladies and gentleman is no SPIDER-MAN tm. Wrecker does get punched right to the jaw and stumbles! But it's like punching Thor. He is NOT going down that easily. He growls actually and flying at Ben's head is Thunderball's well, ball! Course it is too high to hit Wrecker in the shoulder or his tilted head, but low enough to clip Ben HARD if he isn't careful. Ben's Spider-Sense is definately going hay-wire! There is no call of Duck from Thunderball, the crew have been fighting together too long and understand each other quite well. The two look at each other. "Others," the man said. He was no longer smiling. "How did they find us?" the woman asked. "Something...the Center Spider. The one at the center of the web. It has to be HIS doing!" "Speak of the prey, and he shall appear..." She pointed to the far doorway, and hissed, "THERE. He is THERE!" Spider-Man burst into the large area to see... What the HELL? There are people in spider-costumes already here. Miguel...another in a red and blue costume like his first one...oh, God, GWEN was here, too? Aunt May. He HAD to find Aunt May! "MONDO!" he yelled as loud as he could, looking for his Aunt. It's going down. Miles doesn't have the time to spare. He just snaps the bindings on May's wrists free and grabs the elderly woman up in his arms. THWIP!!! Miles, appearing out of nowhere, suddenly launches up to the ceiling with May held close and tight. While Miles may want to join the fight... May's protection is kind of the big point here. May and Peter. He'll run rescue. It's less glamorous, maybe, but it's far more rewarding, he thinks. And so, Miles begins to scurry across the ceiling, clutching May to him so she doesn't drop, and she's well out of the reach of any of the Wrecking Crew. Dozer is the one looking at Aunt May's bindings coming loose. He makes a huh sound, " Hey Pile, why is her bind...." Twip and he gets webbing to his face, "I'll KEEL YOU SPIDER-MAN." Then he goes blindly charging like a low rent Juggernaut towards Spider-Gwen. He's like a blind bull dozer running ammok and barreling at Spider-GWEN. Piledriver is laughing at Ben's joke, "Like Charlie Murphy. WHat is it Doz?' THen whap. His feet webbed to the ground. He rips at the webbing, "We're killing the old lady!" "Time for a very bad idea...." Miguel THWIPS and seems he leaves the fight for a moment. "HEY TWINSIES!" suddenly, Miguel is chucking a full blown BIG RIG straight at the brother and sister Inheritors! Yep, bad idea. but that's one way to get into the fight. Gwen does notice Spider-Man, and cries out, "Get out of here! Now!" She's scared for him, it is betrayed in her perhaps strange command. Course, that distraction leaves her open for a counter attack. THIS is why she doesn't make friends with people normally! WHACK! Gwen goes flying back when she gets dozed by Dozer. She grunts and there is a crack as her head hits and cement cracks beneath the impact of it. Still, she rolls instictively, a couple rolls before coming back to her feet a little unsteadily. "Ass! Wait till I'm ready!" Yep, she went there. Scarlet Spider shakes his head, "Damn, that's like hitting a tank." Then the REAL Spider-Shady Stood up and his spider sense is going crazy. He lauch himself off Wrecker doing a beautiful back flip just in time to get hit by Thunder ball's wrecking ball clipping him and sending him flying against a wall. Ow. He'll survive and be back in the fight in a moment. He though lays there and mumbles, "Izz that you Uncle Ben? Five more minutes. I want Weatcakes." The male turned to see the large chunk of vehicular assault careening towards him. The woman jumped to the side, but sees the truck slam into the male as his hands come up to try and ward off the big metal battering ram. "BRIX!" she screamed, then turned to see Spider-Man. HIM. She had to kill HIM, or it was all to be for nothing. "SPIDER!" she shrieks as she lunges for him. Spider-Man looked at the blonde woman in the English Hunting Clothes Outfit, sky-blue eyes darkening with hateful malice, a three-bladed dagger being unsheathed as she comes after him. He didn't know her, but he knew her family, and that was enough. They missed one, maybe more than one. And then it was all he could do to dodge the dagger, flipping over her to land behind her. She was fast, but not as fast as the rest of the family. *Maybe it's been awhile since she ate,* he thought with a queasy feeling. Dozer feels something squshy trounced under his feet, it's Gwen. He reaches up ripping his webbing off his face. "I'll show you ass. We can kill you girl. You're not Webhead." Then he goes barreling towards Gwen ready to trample her under his feet again. His head down low aimed at her midsection. Piledriver, "Hey Runt! The Old Biddies ours?" He says trying to leap up and snatch Aunt May back from Miles. His fingers just missing her and as he lands. He grabs the chair and chunks it at them. Aunt May is startled by suddenly seeing her rescuer. Good Lord in heaven, he was so YOUNG...but then again, Peter had been barely 16 when he had been bitten by the spider. How must this child cope? "Young man, I appreciate all your help, but those ruffians (yes, she said ruffians) are getting closer. That window panel is unlocked, I think?" She points to one window hatch in the ceiling. Wrecker laughs at Scarlet Spider, "Bitch. Keep your hands to yourself and just die," he snears. He goes to stomp after Scarlet, crowbar raised to smash his head in before he recovers! Or at least, that is the plan! Thunderball has decided to ignore Ben to go after the real Spider-Man, and is soon throwing his magical ball at Spider-Man to try and knock him silly! He...did misjudge one thing though...since he is behind his employer - the female twin. (coughs) Hopefully Peter doesn't dodge, right? Miles' Spider-Sense tingles, alerting him to the danger of the flying chair. Unfortunately, Miles isn't exactly sure of what else he can do with an elderly woman in his arms. Moving around too much may make him drop her, or even just inadvertantly injure her. So, he does the only thing he can. He shields her. The chair crashes against his back with enough force to damn near knock the wind out of him. His vision blurs, but he holds fast to both May and the ceiling, even as May advises him to go for the window. He looks at it, and gives a nod of his masked face, before saying, "Hold on tight, Ma'am. This is going to be quick." Miles then webs the window, yanking it open with one hand. Another shot of webbing gives him a tether, which he uses to suddenly jerk himself and his precious cargo out through the window and out of the building! Spidey feels the Spider-Sense go off in the back of his mind, and he just JUMPS up. It's a good jump, easily 20 feet, but it helps him clear the ball... ...which is now on an intercept course with the female, Bora. She has enough time to understand what is happening before it plows into her, and both woman and 5-ton sphere continue in the direction the ball was going. "Oh, she came into a WRECKING BALLL...she was never hit so HARD before..." Spider-Man sings. Badly. Ghost-Spider is expecting the charge this way. She takes till the last moment to give herself more time to recover, she then leaps up, flipping backwards over the massive form of Dozer and his stupid bucket. She has webbing in her hands, and it is meant to catch about his neck so when she comes back she can fling him right over her back and hopefully across the room at the moron thinking it is morally acceptable to throw chairs at old ladies! "Show respect to your elders, or suffer my wrath!" Temper, temper! One down, one to go. "Oh shit!" Miguel backflips, attempting to avoid the Inheritor's leap, instead attempting to use the female Inheritor's momentum against her and try to kick her into the wall! hopefully smashing her through it. "Alright, let's finish this up quick!" he's in a BAD spot, looking at Miles take care of Aunt May. "Aunt May is secured." Miguel speaks into the coms, and hopefully, spiders will help him fight against the Inheritors. And around that second is when a blur of blue crashes through the ceiling of the warehouse, with a BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ... smashing down onto Thunderball, and both of them go through the floor like someone hit the building with a bomb right on Thunderball's location, leaving a VERY deep hole where Thunderball had been 2 seconds earlier. Apparently someone didn't feel the need to hold back since a certain boyfriend kept saying that these villains were 'top tier tough guys.' Scarlet Spider stands up and holds his arms out wide making a come here gesture to Wrecker, "I can do this all day long." The bottom of his mask ripped open to expose his mask to the open air, a bit of blood trailing down the side of his mouth. It was one of the classic Spidery mask rips. THen he goes running towards Wrecker and at the last moment goes to slide inbetween his legs like he's stealing a base. He fires a web line at Wrecker's face and pulling hard before flipping up, "No..." Then he starts singing in the same damn voice and off tune," It's She came in like a Wrecking Ball. All she want to do was break Thunderball and she did!" And the Thunderball Ball has gone missing, no Wrecking Ball for Peter! It was dragged inhumanly quick back into the hole and PEter hopefully was not in the way of it! The sounds are...inhuman, and was that a crunch someone heard? And if Kara isn't careful, she may end up with a magical Wrecking Ball atop her head as it comes crashing down after them! Welp, the funeral will be held this Saturday at 8 PM. In reality, Thunderball groans after whimpering pains and twitches his bruised, battered, and wanting to die body as he bleeds from cuts and scrapes. Then the truck, currently buried in the wall, shifts...then screeches as it is violently shoved away from the wall. Brix stalks out from behind the truck, handsome face turned ugly with fury. He looks ready to chew nails and spit staples. Then he sees Spider-Man standing there, and just like that, the sword at his belt is unsheathed and he moves towards the OG Spidey at roughly 50 MPH, ready to skewer him where he stood. Wrecking ball gets a face full of webbing, sorta. He managed to dodge enough that it only caught his ear and side of his head a bit. He growls as Ben yanks and he works to yank in the other direction..course, if Ben lets go, Wreck could fall back onto him. Actually, that is what Wreck is trying to do, to elbow dive on him like the WWF! Piledriver pumps his fist like Success Kid way too soon, "Score! I got the old lady and my Spider-man." THen Miles and Aunt May escape, "Damn." He looks around in time to See Thunderball get took to the moon and back. "OH no, you didn't!" Then he takes off running a fist doubles up to Falcon Punch Kara. Hey he can punch Thor, how bad can this go? It's at this moment that a flying Bulldozer, goes flying past Pile Driver and ends up crashing agaisnt the wall on the other side of the room upside down. Thanks Spider Gwen. He stumbles to his feet, "I want a different Spider." Ghost-Spider is wondering what the hell just happened! Her spider-eyes are wide as saucers! The noise is horriable, and her spider-sense didn't really warn her as it wasn't dangerous to her or her allies! So it's a good thing, right? She starts webbing up Bulldozer, layers upon layers of webbing. She notices Aunt May escaped...good. Hopefully Miles be back soon. Peter though...she has to help PEter! But watching her back isn't going to help either of them! Her heart is pounding fast, hopefully whoever or whatever crashed into here can help! "Oh you have GOT TO BE KIDDING." Miguel watches the male Inheritor leap at Peter with sword drawn! Miguel, perhaps stupidly, tries to slingshot himself with speed to power kick the Male Inheritor away from Peter, or at least make the attempt to. "Spidey! GET SOME DISTANCE!" Spider-Man turns at the loud sound of incredible power as one of the Crew gets sent home for inability to do the job. "All right, boys...you are in serious kimchi low. You'd best..." And the the sword lunges out and Spider-Man dodged it as he feints to the left. He turns to see Brix, then backs up slowly. "So...I guess you're the brains of this whole thing?" "We needed you, Spider. You were the Center of the Web. Only your strength could help us free our family." "Give it up, Great White Hunter. You're out-manned...and out-womanned..." Then the cry from Spidey-2099 cuts through the air, and Spidey jumps back as Miguel moves past him and into Brix, the kick knocking the wind out of him, causing him to step back a few paces, but he held onto the sword. After Piledriver dives into the hole that the blue blur smashed Thunderball into, he might notice a couple of things. 1) It's a really, really, really deep hole. Like.... really deep. It goes through the floor, through the basement, through the bedrock under the basement of the warehouse. 2) Before he can get to the bottom, something's flying up and hits him with a distinctly teenage girl-sized fist, although he manages to hit the teenage girl-sized shape in the shoulder at roughly the same time. The resulting shockwave of the punch, though, does shake the land above the hole. 3) Piledriver finds he's now being hurtled OUT of the hole at an alarmingly fast rate, assuming he's conscious to recognize this. Meanwhile, Kara, having been hit with what she's going to say was a 'lucky hit' gets slammed back down into the hole. Unfortunately for Thunderball, it means crashing on him before she gets back up to start flying back up again. When Wrecker does a flying elbow drop back at Scarlet Spider, the annoying one just rolls to the side and standing up. "I swear, all power and no agility. You're like an over sized SUV. Take a Dance class!" Then Scarlet Spider fires impact webbing at Wrecker. Like alot of it. Then turning to see Aunt May gone and Spider-man (&2099) in trouble. He puts his fingers in his lips and whistles, "Hey Flowers in the Attic! Creepy Twins! You got the wrong Spider. I'm the REAL SPIDER-MAN! I traded costumes with him before this mess. I'm the one you want!" It was the same voice and the jokes were very annoyin after all. Bull Dozer steps out of the wall. He rips the webbing off his body. "Stupid Spider-Girl." Then he looks around for a moment and seeing Spider-Man. The real Spider-man in the offical Spider-Man costume. Then he goes running to spear Pete. Yes cause there's not a protective Kryptonian on the field or Inheriters trying to eat Spider-Man. The ball crunches, then rolls back, and Bora makes her way out from behind it. Her proper hunting clothes are ripped and torn, and she stumbles to the side, hunching down and trying to recover. She was so...SO hungry... Aunt May watched her rescuer get ready to head back into the fray. "Son...?" Aunt May says softly to Miles. "Please be careful." * Bulldozer is getting back up from getting knocked silly by Spider-Girl. * Wrecker is starting to rip up his web bindings to go after Ben again. * Thunderball is out for the count, TWICE, thanks to Kara. * Piledriver is in orbit somewhere. * The female twin is pulling herself out of the wall where she got hit by Thunderball's wrecking ball. * The male twin got kicked by Miguel and went flying. * Ben, Kara, Miles, and Gwen have all been injured in some way or another (luckily all minor injuries). Spider-Man was updating his mental scorecard when his Spider-Sense warned him of the human projectile known as Bulldozer. Without looking, he suddenly leaps up, flips over, and then he is riding on Bulldozer's back as he barrels through where Spidey used to be. "Hey...YOU ain't the crosstown bus!!" Least Aunt May is safe, right? Now to safe the Spider-Verse, by saving Peter! Problem is, Wrecker and Bulldozer are getting back up. "Ugh! Just stay down and say pretty please Mistress will ya?! It's all you are good for slave boy," Ghost-Spider taunts. She is soon shoots a web to the ceiling and goes running and swinging with legs lifting up to kick Bulldozer, hard, throwing her body into it with upper body and lower body strength! .oO( Come on Miles...get back in here and help Peter! Why couldn't he just stay home?! ) At least Kara is mega-helpful! After her kick she will call out, "I see how you earned the title Supergirl, but you deserve Superwoman!" Awwwww.... Miguel lands solidly on his feet, keeping his eyes firmly on the male Inheritor. "COme on, please stay down, please stay down." he didn't go down at all. FUUUUU- Miguel cracks his neck, and engages in hand to hand combat! attempting to punch and kick and well...kick the shit out of this Inheritor. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. DIMENSION." "I will, Ma'am. Thank you. Call the police. They're going to be needed," Miles replies to Aunt May, before he zips back off on a line of webbing. CRASH!!!! tinkletinkle Ultimate Spider-Man, the one in black with red webbing, aka Miles Morales, comes shattering in through another one of the windows along the upper walls of the warehouse. Amidst a shower of broken, glistening glass, the inky form of the sleek figure looks like a sharp beast of shadow and blood. The shutters in the red rings around his eyes have almost closed entirely, leaving the whites looking like narrowed slivers of hatred. He curls into a ball, arms wrapped around his knees as he tumbles over and over, and, somewhere in there, launches a line that connects to the woman. The bad woman. The cannibal one. Provided his target hits its mark, Miles will use it to yank her off of the ground, as his own body comes unfolded with all the force of his weight descending, adding the thrust of his entire body, with his enhanced Spider Strength, to drive both of his feet into her poor empty stomach, and ride her to the ground like a skyboard. So far, two Wrecking Crew members down. One, Thunderball, is about half a mile down in a hole drilled into the bedrock, wondering about his life choices and probably feeling each part that might be broken on him. The second, Piledriver, after being sent flying up and out of the hole, and through the roof of the warehouse in a very high arch, is probably going to be marvelling about the wonderful views of Northern Michigan, at least once he regains consciousness, since that's where he'll be eventually landing. Assuming he doesnt travel high enough upward to go into orbit. As for where a certain Kryptonian girl is, one might think she'd be flying up out of the hole that Piledrive was sent flying out of via Punch-to-the-Face Airlines. But one would be wrong. Instead, Supergirl, aka Kara Zor-El, aka Extremely Ticked Off Peter Parker Girlfriend, Almost-Family of the Parker Household, and Holder of the Cherished Secret Recipe for Homemade Aunt May Sugar Molasses Cookies, crashes out through the floor behind the recently recovered-from-Ghost-Spider Bulldozer, grabbing him by his feet before he can bash into Spider-Man, after Spidey dodges him the first time. "Yeah.... no. Spidey, you might want to stop playing cowboy while I do this..." is all she really says, waiting for Spider-Man to get off of him, hopefully quickly, whereupon she starts spinning him around, faster and faster, until well... it's pretty much a blur at that point, like when you look at a helicopter blade. She doesn't stop until she's positioned in a way where Bulldozer's invulnerable helmet is targetted at Wrecker, at which point... Kara lets go of his feet, so he can learn and experience the wonders of centrifugal force. Spider-Man looks into the startling blue eyes of his (equal) partner-in-crimefighting, and he can read her like a well-loved and treasured book. In Kryptonian, no less. So, he leaps off Bulldozer so that whatever Kara does to him, he will be nowhere near it. But Ben is! Gwen twists in her swinging and throws herself at Ben! BAM! She hits him like ten tons of bricks! Almost literally! The two go skating backwards between Wrecker's legs (again)...ugh, she didn't need to see that hanging sack! (gags in revolt!) But she keeps Ben pinned down as Wrecker recieves the loving embrace of his long-term guy pal Bulldozer! And then there were two. Brix was HAMMERED into the pavement by Miguel, but he slowly gets to his feet. "Bora...where is Bora?!" he demands. Bora, the blonde, stumbles over to her brother, bother of them glaring at the Spider-People in general...and Peter in particular. "Why won't you just...accept your place in the multiverse...?" Brix said in a quiet rasp. "You are...food for our dinner table. And...that is all...you will be..." And with that much force behind her Spider-Gwen it's lucky that neither Scarlet or her have broken bones. He wraps his arms around her and make sure he takes the brunt of the impact. Though there's a umph as he hits the wall with a groan. His poor hoodie getting ripped in the mess. He lays there, "Ugh, Hey Spider-Hawty, you're a knockout. I'm going to take a breather here. You okay? I'm okay. My ribs, I mean my body is brused but I'm okay. Is there any wheat cakes? MOlassas cookies?" Miguel leaps backwards after giving Brix what-for, and he stands up straight. "Well, the answer is simple: We're not your food." Miguel then looks to his other spider=friends, looking to Ben and Gwen (ugh, sounds like some cheesy sitcom), he backs closer to them. "You two good? Where's the main man?" There is screaming as Bulldozer gets spun, and then FLUNG! Is that a girl sound? Who knows! It happened so fast! But Wrecker has no way to stop him as the two meet and almost become one from the sheer force! Just a nano-second, and then the duo start sliding backwards as Wrecker's feet slide across the concrete, ripping it up, before his feet come up off the ground and the duo go flying backwards! They CRASH and CRUNCH through the wall above Spider-Gwen and Ben. Gwen uses her body to protect Ben's as he is talking about wheat cakes and what-not. "Are there any wheat cakes," she corrects him. But she's smiling. "It's alright, we got the rest handled hot shot." And just in case her other tracker broke in the fight? She hooks another one under the hem of Ben's hoodie before kissing his forehead. "Don't die on me," she warns and teases at the same time before knocking off a large chuck of cement that fell onto her back and stands up. Ouch..she's sore. Spider-Man stepped forward to look at the worn-out and exhausted pair. "There's nothing I can say that you two could ever POSSIBLY comprehend. Like trying to describe Mozart to a mountain lion." He looks over to Kara, then says, "Supergirl, could you do me a favor?" Kara Zor-El rubs her shoulder a little. "Yeah Spidey? Favor? Everyone with magic weapons is down, right?" she asks. Then adds, "Also is it just me or are there a few more Spider-people than I remember there being?" Alright. Tweedle He and Tweedle Dum-her are really the only ones Miles, at this point, cares about. The Wrecking Crew are... good and wrecked. But the Donner Party Twins here... Well, Miles teps forward and holds his hands into open curled talons. His face lowers, giving a menacing look to his black and red mask. Electricity arcs around his fingers, tracing the lines and veins of his hands and up his forearms. Slowly, that current picks up, growing more wild. Sparks arc between his fingers. A nimbus halo of pure, bio-electric energy starts to glow and hum around his hands. His head turns, only slightly, to speak over his shoulder at Supergirl and Spider-Man. "We're all Spartacus, today, or something. It was Spartacus, right? Where everyone stands up all like "I'm Spartacus"?" "I think its is a miracle if they are alive," Gwen comments to Kara. She then looks down at the twins and sighs. "How did you guys travel dimensions? More of that crazy dark magic crap?" She shakes her head. "They tried to eat you...Spidey. Want me to drop them off with the rest of their family so they can live happily away from us? As long as you think they will respectfully stay there." Her spider-eyes narrow. She will discuss other stuff later. Right now is NOT the time, in front of enemies. Though not in front of the Wrecking Crew, who knows where all of them are now! Can the cops even find them all?! Still, Ghost-Spider chuckles at Miles, "Dang, I needed that laugh. Thank you," she ends more softly. She is checking on Miguel to make sure he is fine...bugger is unwounded, lucky duck! "Whatever." Scarlet Spider says to Gwen, He coughs, "I'm not planning on it yet." A bit of his mask is ripped up more revealing his right eye and a shock of blond hair on the left. "Now go kick there ass with Pete, so we can go home." Kara Zor-El looks at Spider-Man and whspers, "I have no idea what a sparticus is. What's the favor?" Then notices the blonde hair peeking out from Scarlet Spider's mask. "Hey... wait a second...." and walks over towards him. Miguel then looks to all of his fellow spidey people, before he looks to Gwen with a smile. Most danger gives the most safety, some people say. But! Miguel walks up to Peter, and he tilts his head at Kara. "Well, you already know me. Good to see you again." He looks on over back to the twins, cracking his neck. "Keep Scarlet safe and make sure he doesn't get hurt. I want to finish the job with those punks." he speaks of the Inheritors. Peter glanced at the Scarlet Spider, spotting the blond hair. Hadn't Kara said something about him changing his hair color? That would be for later. He looked to Kara. "I'll fill you in on Spartacus later, Kara. Actually, I was about to ask you grab something at the shop for me, but it seems that it is not necessary if Ghost here can send them back." He tries to smile to Gwen, but the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.. "Send them to the rest of their family, Gwen. They should all be together." His voice was quiet but hard. They were monstrous in ways he could barely comprehend. "Let them enjoy each other's company in that bunker." "Gladly," Ghost-Spider says bitterly, she then glances over at Kara. "He is umm..with me. No touchie." It's complicated. She then goes to grab the loosers and force them to their knees before her as she webs up their wrists. She pulls her cell from her thigh, where it was held and protected by thick webbing. She then pulls her costume away from her glove to reveal not only her web launchers (sooo different from peters, more compact), but also a watch of all things. She presses some things on the watch and grabbing ahold of those two, a strangely colored hole opens around them. They...disappear. The will be gone for one round, then only Ghost-Spider will return. Miguel did get a whisper on her way over, "Sorry you can't finish with them, but...Spidey's choice." She sent a spider-eye wink at him. Then Scarlet Spider finds himself left alone. "Yeah! Spidercus." Then he notices Supergirl coming his way. He stumbles to his feet and leans up agaisnt the wall. "Yeah, it was me. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to cause any problems for you guys or play any tricks. I was just trying to keep Mrs. Parker safe." He says with a smile, "And I think it's time I head home. I won't bother you again. " With that he turns and tries to stumble out. Kara Zor-El places a hand on Ben's shoulder before he can stumble away and just waits. There might as well be a clamp on his shoulder. Because she wants some sort of answers on why he looks like Peter. She just taps her foot, not asking anything yet though. She knew who Miguel was. She had sort of met the others. But duplicates of Peter being here, she at least wanted to know WHAT. THE. HELL. "Explain." she says, simply. Kara Zor-El adds, "And remember, I can melt you." She was probably kidding. Probably maybe kidding. Definitely probably maybe somewhat kidding. Spider-Man looked over at Kara. Yeah, that guy wasn't going ANYWHERE. And he wanted to know, himself. But he'll be butched if he tries to get in Kara's way on this. "Buddy...I know her. You had better sing like the Vienna Boys' Choir..." With everything dying down, Miles lets the energy crackling around his hands die out, until only a few sparks fizzle from his fingertips. The Inheritors are done. Going to meet their family in their nice little prison, wherever it is in some other dimension. Far, far, far away from here, and from Peter Parker and anyone else he might know. Or might not know in other dimensions. Like the other him. Hims. Thems. But, something makes Mile's tick his head. Scarlet Spider is with Gwen. No touching. She had done an awful lot to protect him, hadn't she? And they had arrived together. She had told Miles that another him and herself had dated, but they had separated because she wasn't good with friends and people. She gave him the whole "It's not you, it's me" speech about the situation. But she has a thing with Scarlet? Miles knows that getting emotional about a stranger who he didn't even really know was silly and irrational, but the thought of the other him... It makes him feel uneasy. His stomach flips. "May Parker is safe, about two blocks down the street. I had her call the police. They should be coming soon. It's... It's been real," Miles, says, before lifting a hand and waving. And then, he sort of fades out of sight. Ghost-Spider comes out from the portal, tapping her wrist watch to shut it. "They are walking to the bunker nearby. They will be sick, but not dead by the time they reach it," she states. But she zeros in on Kara, frowning. "What did I say?" Her voice has hardened. She walks straight over there, "Don't push him, he isn't ready." She then offers a hand toward Ben. "Ready to go home Scarlet?" It is...protective insticts, like a Den Mother. And for Peter...he can likely tell even if it is a different Gwen, that she is covering for whoever this is. Protecting him. Kara Zor-El looks back at Gwen, not removing her hand. "I'd like some answers first." Spider-Man looks to Miles, his tension easing. She was safe, and the Inheritors were gone. And for the confusion, Peter thought Kara had a right to a few answers. Ben Reilly looks at Kara, "Look lady, I fought to save your family and got beat up doing it. I went in and risked my life to save my... err Mrs. Parker and Spider-man. I don't owe you anything and I'm not talking. What are you going to do kill me?" Kara Zor-El taps her foot. "No. But I won't let go until you tell me why you look exactly like my boyfriend and let me just think you were him. And I mean exactly. I can see down to DNA and it's identical. Even the genomes for the actual hair color. I can smell the dye." Okay...that was unexpected. Peter's mouth dropped open. If it wasn't for the mask, it would be open much wider. "Wait...identical? But that would mean that he's either my identical twin...which I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would have mentioned...or he's..." Geez, he can't even bring himself to say it. Gwen's entire body stiffens and she gasps! "That is...violating to someone. You are supposed to be a hero, hold yourself to some higher standards," she says with shock and seriousness. She then pushes something on her wrist watch and grabs for Scarlet Spider to tug him toward her, "ou are being a bully, when you could have just asked him to come talk when he was 'ready'." She then looks at Peter. "You should know, things happen for a reason. And you should know to have the patience to respect someone until they feel ready to talk about it. What just happened was the wrong way to do it, and was beyond disrespectful to someone that risked their life for you and your Aunt. Treating him like he has no rights." A portal has opened up behind her. "Peter...please," she begs. She honestly believes what Kara is doing is wrong. And she wants to protect Scarlet, whole-hearted, to the point that she is laying her friendship with Peter on the line...which means she truly and utterly believes Scarlet deserves protection. Ben shrugs, "You figured it out on your own. You don't need me to explain it. Just don't make me say it. Look I've been around for a while, a couple of years since around graduation. I know what I am and I try to stay out of his way and his life. I just happened to find out Aunt May was going to be hurt... from an Under world app on the phone of an Assassin that tried to kill me. Didn't want Aunt May hurt. So I'm going back to my life." He looks at Pete, "Congradualtions, you ever need a replacement Organ, you know you got a match. Except the liver, I'm going to kill that with acetaminophen over dose after tonight. You can thank Norman, I don't know why he did it." Then he stops and opens his mouth, his mask was ripped open, "Wait My Mom and Dad are alive? Richard and Mary?" He shakes his head, "Sorry that was rude of me. They're yours parents. Can I go now?" Ben Reilly looks to Gwen, "Thank you." Peter looks at them for a long moment...then sighs. "Kara...please let him go. Whatever happened...we'll just deal with it together. Like we do with everything else." He rests his hand on Kara's arm, the one holding Ben hostage. Kara Zor-El frowns a little and lets go of Ben and sighs a bit, shrugging. "Fine. Sorry. Yknow, one of these days I'm going to introduce you to Superboy. I bet you two would find you have a lot in common. And yeah, they're alive." Gwen actually moves to warp an arm about Ben's waist now. "You aren't going to ruin anything. Come on, I'll patch you up," she says softly. "And I still owe you an apology. Your life is worth something, and not just because I feel it is," she tells Ben. And if Ben will follow her, she will lead him into the portal to her AU, where Janet can help them out with medical needs...cause they both need it. "I'm sorry for any confusion I caused. I was trying to get in and out of town without being noticed." He grins, "That's awesome. I'm happy to hear that." He nods to Peter, "Thank you. Good Luck with Parker Industries." He says moving to step into the portal with Gwen, "Sure. I think some distance from New York would be good right now." Spider-Man moves to stand next to Kara. And, just because everyone else is either unconscious or in low orbit, his hand slips into hers, squeezing it gently. A hydraulic press would be gentle for Kara, but it's the principle of the thing. "Well...take care, you two." he offers lamely. Kara Zor-El looks at Spidey as Ben and Gwen leave. "Okay now my other question - what's a sparticus?"